The present invention relates to novel trioxopteridine derivatives and to processes for producing such compounds. More particularly, the invention relates to novel compounds having the following general formula: ##STR3## wherein R.sub.1 is a normal (straight chain) alkyl group having 0 to 6 hydroxyl groups, and R.sub.2 is a hydrogen atom or a normal lower alkyl group having 0 to 5 hydroxyl groups.
The pharmaceutical industry is constantly striving to find and develop new compounds having various useful properties. In particular, such compounds must be safe and effective and without side effects. The present invention provides novel compounds having useful pharmaceutical properties.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide novel trioxopteridine derivatives.
Another object of the invention is to provide an effective method for producing said compounds.
A further object of the invention is to provide novel compounds which are useful in combatting rheumatoid arthritis, arthralgia, frozen shoulders, chronic arthritis and like ailments.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a consideration of the following specification and claims.